The prior art knows a digital computing device for determining k-th order initial moments of random processes (Author's Certificate 227709. Bulletin No 30, 1968).
This device comprises a function converter for calculating the k-th orders of random process samples, a control unit connected to the function converter and a summary counter connected to the control unit.
The functions of the control unit in the known device are performed by a clock pulse generator.
Connected to the output of the function converter is an analog-to-digital converter (ADC) intended to convert analog values into a numeric-pulse code. The output of the ADC is connected, via a first AND-circuit, to the summing input of a bidirectional counter.
The device known in the art comprises also a saw-tooth voltage generator connected to the input of a comparator having its outputs connected to the inputs of two flip-flops. The output of one flip-flop is connected to the input of the first AND-circuit and the output of the second flip-flop is connected to the input of a second AND-circuit having its output connected to the countdown input of the bidirectional counter.
The digital computing device known in the art suffers from a relatively low accuracy at which it can process the data describing a random process since a highly accurate analog function converter is practically impossible to design for high k-th order degrees of random process samples.
Besides, the known digital computing device suffers from a relatively low speed of operation since it uses the method of serial number adding.